Loving Santa
by SkyFairies
Summary: Lucy was a normal college student. Busy, hard-working, and never thought about love. Well, that changed after she met a pink haired Santa Claus. NALU AU. DON'T OWN COVER PICTURE.
1. Chapter 1- A weird santa claus

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! You guys all better be smiling alright?**

**And if my fanfics also make you smile that's totally fine too :p.**

**But anyways, I hope this will be good enough as a present to all of you. This'll be a multiple chapter fanfic that MIGHT go on after new years too. Is that ok?**

**I hope so.**

**Oh, and I also have a REAL CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT THAT'LL COME OUT ON CHRISTMAS EVE.**

**Ok? Thanks ;).**

**BEST. PEOPLE. EVER. **

**One shout out to Miriam L. for keeping contact with me. **

**BTW You guys can PM me anytime. A good conversation never goes to waste ;).**

**Well, let's go!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A FANTASTIC AND AWESOME NEW YEARS. Cause you're the guys capable of that.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHRISTMAS FANFIC<em>**

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Lucy was on her last week.

Well, to be more precise, her last week before Christmas break.

The school work was lowering down and her part-time job was going up. Up in what?

Customers.

The blond spent every afternoon at the mall, working at a cafe there called Fairy Tail. It was the most popular one there and the pay was good. Good enough to cover her daily rent too.

And at this time of year, her workload doubled.

_Really, you'd think people would actually GO somewhere during the holidays. _she thought while carrying dirty plates back into the kitchen.

The boss was there too, frantically cooking the food to keep up with the never ending orders.

"Ah, Lucy! How's the crowd?" he called out to her while adding butter to a slice of bread.

"Busy. Do you need any help over there?" she answered, looking worried.

"No, don't worry about me. Here, take these to tables one and five." the old man said while handing her another load of food.

"Alright." she backed away slowly, careful not to drop anything.

Her back was just about to push open the door when a yell came.

"MIRAAAAAAA! I BURNED MY HAND AGAIN! GET THE ICE WATER!"

"Oh, can't you be more careful?" a gentle voice chided while helping the crying man.

"Tch, I don't need to be careful. Besides, this is only the second time." he sighed.

"Actually, it's the 57th."

The two started arguing, but it looked more like Mira taking over and Makarov trying to put up a fight.

_Really, I don't know how this guys runs the place._

The waitress sighed at the scene and went to serve the customers, leaving the poor chef to Mirajane.

"Here's you're order. Sorry for the long wait." She kept up her friendly demeanor and smiled.

Right after she turned back around, a dark look took over.

Christmas break? She needed to get out of this mess first.

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock and things were finally calming down in the shop. Lucy was clearing up a table and just started wiping it down.<p>

_RING._

The jingle of the door opening was heard and someone stepped in.

"Hello sir, table for one?" Mirajane spoke in her sweet tone.

"Yeah." the person replied and followed the silver-haired woman to an empty table.

They walked past Lucy but she was bending down, picking a spoon up. Her eyes never saw the man, but her nose certainly smelled him.

It smelled like... fire. Something spicy.

She sneezed.

"Bless you." the person said.

"Thanks." the blond stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

The first thing she noticed was the old man drinking beer. On the counter-top.

"You're going at it this early?" the girl sighed while picking up her note pad.

"It's never too early. Gotta loosen up." he grinned while taking another swig. The teen just shook her head.

"Anyways, we have another one out there so sober up." and she left the room.

He sighed and started hiccuping while firing up the stove.

Suddenly, a pang of pain erupted in her head.

"Ow." she left her current route and went to the bathroom instead.

No one was in there.

_Well, no one comes here this late in the night anyways._

Her eyes looked at the reflection in the mirror. The dark bags under her eyes were starting to show. She felt like sleeping on the floor.

Her hands went up to slap her face desperately. No use. Her eyelids still started to droop down.

"Darn it, I can't fall asleep on the job."

Her hands turned on the tap and she gathered up the ice cold water in her hands. It was splashed onto her face.

The cold woke her up and she felt more alert.

_I just have to make it through one more hour. _

She went to the staff room and took out her energy drink.

"Alright." the girl finished applying her concealer.

"Let's go."

Her legs started speed-walking towards the only occupied table and she took a deep breath.

Lucy didn't look at the customer until her pencil was finally in her hands and she was sure that she could put on a realistic smile.

Her face didn't listen to her these days.

"Welcome to the cafe, can I take you orde...r?" her voice went up a bit at the end.

The person sitting in front of her was DEFINITELY not normal. He was decked out in a santa costume, equipped with a red hat, a fat stomach, and the suit. Oh, there was also the beard.

He seemed completely unaware and was just staring at the candle that was on the inner edge of his table. His dark eyes seemed transfixed with the small flame and didn't see her.

Which was definitely a good thing.

The golden-haired girl was staring at him before finally realizing what she was doing.

"Um, are you ready to order?" she said in an attempt to capture his attention.

He looked at her but then swiftly averted her gaze and instead trained his sights on his outfit instead.

He also finally looked at what he was wearing.

"OH. Darn it. I can't believe I still had the suit on." he tried to take off his hat and the fluffy beard.

It didn't work out. He couldn't lift his arms all the way up because of the tight suit.

After one minute of seeing him TRY to lift his arms up, she gave in and started to help him.

Her fingers unwound the string holding the beard on his face.

Once, her hand brushed against his skin and she felt his hot cheeks. They were bright red.

_Is it really that hot? _she thought while pulling the hat off his head.

She stepped back after finishing the small task.

"Man, that feels good." he let out a breath of relief.

"Er, do you want to go and change?" she asked him

"Huh? OH. Yeah, if that's fine with you." he smiled sheepishly.

She sighed a bit.

He was really easygoing. A normal person wouldn't have forgotten that they were wearing something that outrageous.

"The bathrooms are in the back, to your left." she pointed in that direction.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." he tried to walk there as fast as he could.

And knocked down a few chairs along the way.

"Sorry!" he shouted after each one fell.

She face-palmed and just went into the kitchen.

Looked like her shift wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>"GRAY, HELP ME OUT HERE." Natsu whispered frantically.<p>

"Huh? Why'd you call me flame head?" the person on the other line yawned.

"LUCY WORKS HERE." he nearly screamed.

"Sheesh, you finally entered that cafe right? Took you long enough." Gray answered.

"No, the kids were running after me at that santa job and I had to get away!" the pink haired male ruffled his hair in an exasperated manner.

"Well, either way, good for you. You'll finally be able to make a move." the black haired teen said.

"I DON'T WANT TO EMBARRASS MYSELF. THAT'S WHY I ALWAYS AVOIDED HER!" he slammed against the wall in the bathroom stall.

"That wasn't gonna get you anywhere, you know that right?" the man sighed.

"Well, what do I do? I can't just walk out!" the guy sank to his knees.

"Just be normal. Don't freak out on her and you'll be fine. If you can, make some conversation." Gray spoke.

"Alright. Thanks man. I owe you one." and he hung up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The cool and calm college student leaned against the railing of his balcony and let out a breath of air.

"That freak's gonna mess up. Definitely."

A white-haired girl just came from his kitchen and called out.

"Gray, that was Natsu right? What did he say?"

The male sighed once more.

"He'll be back late tonight. Don't worry about your little crush." he replied.

Her face lit up in pink.

"H-huh? I never said that stupid! Just get back in here. And put your shirt back on while you're at it!" she turned back around and disappeared from sight.

Gray took his shirt from the floor and looked out at the noisy city behind him.

"Yeah. He's so gonna mess up."

And the glass sliding door clicked shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I got so many things planned out. <strong>

**Natsu, you lucky bastard.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and wait for my upcoming one shot!**

**-SkyFairies**


	2. Chapter 2- Warmth

**Soooooo.**

**New Years is comin up soon huh? 2015 anyone?**

**Well, I'm just gonna be lazy and stay on the bed.**

**Either way- HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLE! It's a holiday so might as well celebrate.**

**;)**

* * *

><p>She was surprised.<p>

That a fat and sweaty Santa could change into a stylish and good-looking young man.

But then of course, she still didn't know what to think about his pink hair. Ignore it?

Who even dyed their hair pink these days? Especially a guy?

Lucy straightened up from sorting out the supplies in the lower cabinet.

She stretched a bit, even bending backwards to relieve her back.

Her body tensed for a second. And then slumped forward. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

It even hurt to relax. Was that supposed to be normal?

"Food's ready." Makarov called.

The blond walked over and took the plates of food.

This person was going to kill her.

_Really, how do you expect me to take all these over there?_

Brown orbs glared at the sight in front of her.

When nothing happened, she gave up and started to carry the orders to one certain table.

He was sitting there, looking at his phone absentmindedly.

The girl glanced over his outfit. The pink haired man was wearing a t-shirt paired with dark jeans. A scaled scarf was wound against his neck loosely.

"Here is your food. Is there anything else you would like?" she asked politely.

He looked up and quickly stuffed the device into his pocket. Then his gaze was directed at the meal before him.

She almost thought that drool was coming out of his mouth.

"No. I'm good." his eyes were only on the food.

"Alright. Call me when you need anything." the required words for serving someone just tumbled out of her mouth without second thought.

The exhausted woman turned around.

Really, this was the first time she had interacted so much with another customer.

_That's also sort of pathetic when you think about it._

A dark look came over her face.

Who cared anyways? This wasn't her problem. All she needed to do was serve him for 30 more minutes and then she would get out of here.

The female strolled towards the cashier.

Her thin body leaned against the structure casually.

Lucy had nothing to do now.

Everything was finished and the person out in the dining area right now was already eating.

She gave a self-satisfied smile.

One arm was brought down onto the table and it bumped into something metal.

It was a fork.

All the forks and spoons were supposed to be put away by now...

Her eyes widened and she rushed back out, gripping onto three utensils wrapped in a tablecloth.

"Sorry sir, I forgot your-" she stopped speaking midway. For the second time.

The plates that were full of food minutes ago now shined.

The onyx eyed boy sighed contentedly. His large hands were messy and covered with sauce from the dishes.

So he ate using his hands huh?

Her eyebrow twitched.

"Here's a napkin." she took one out of her black apron and held it out to him.

"Huh?" he looked up and she saw his mouth and chin covered with random crumbs and food.

But that wasn't the only thing.

He seriously looked like a little kid.

The fork was forgotten. She suddenly had the urge to clean him up right then and there.

Really, this person was going to be the end of her.

And it had only been fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to pay with cash or credit?"<p>

"Credit." he replied.

The blond took his card and noticed the name scribbled on top of it.

"Natsu Dragneel." she read aloud.

"Yeah?" her head tilted up again.

She saw a man standing in front of her. But suddenly, his face switched to a smaller version. It was a mini pink haired kid.

"Nothing." the girl swiped the card.

Her mind was messed up today.

Brown eyes turned to look at the screen. It was way too bright.

"Ow." she turned away.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

Right as she answered, another headache came. This one was stronger than the ones from yesterday too.

_Darn, not again._

Lucy stepped backwards and put a hand on her head.

Natsu looked as if he was going to say something but she put a hand up.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll finish this up." the words were forced out.

The female quickly tapped at the screen, ignoring the stabs at her brain.

"Here." she handed the card back.

Now her eye-sight was going fuzzy. She felt as if she was a piece of paper, light enough to fall over at any moment. Everything in her mind were jumbled and unclear.

Were her two feet really on the ground?

Nothing felt right. It was too much to bear.

She tilted over and almost hit the computer.

Two hands grabbed her shoulders quickly and set her on the chair instead.

They were warm.

It felt comforting.

She didn't want it to go.

But for some reason, everything went black the next second.

And the light was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't too sure where I was going with this. But hope you can forgive for the weeks with no updates.<strong>

**All messed up new chapter is being worked on.**

**KEEP BEING AWESOME!**

**-SkyFairies**


End file.
